


Scheduled Ass Kicking

by MRC_Mylix



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRC_Mylix/pseuds/MRC_Mylix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker pisses Felix off, so they schedule a fight behind a Taco Bell. Locus has to deal with his troublemaker boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduled Ass Kicking

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while i was in the shower and wrote it before i even put my clothes on. Enjoy!  
> Not beta read, so feel free to point out any mistakes!  
> You can find me on tumblr at:  
> immortalfahc.tumblr.com (main blog)  
> Or mykhaharden.tumblr.com (art/writing side blog)
> 
> Cheers!

Locus wasn’t sure he heard Felix right.

“You’re going where, now?” Locus asked from his place on his couch. Felix had gotten a text and gotten up from their comfortable position, and headed to the door. The only explanation he’d given was something about meeting Tucker behind a Taco Bell.

Felix sighed as he put on his shoes, “Taco Bell. Me and Tucker have a fight.”

Locus was even more confused now. He stood up, too. “A fight? What- “He started to say but was cut off. Felix sighed again. “Tucker pissed me off in Chemistry but I remembered what you said about not getting any more detention, so we scheduled a fight today instead of fighting in school.” He said as he read a new message on his phone.

“You… _scheduled_ a fight?” Locus supposed the sentiment was nice. He was glad Felix had actually listened the other day when Locus lectured him about how his fighting was going to get him kicked out of school. He’d come close a few times, and he was on his last leg. Any more detention and the school would decide it wasn’t worth it to keep Felix around.

He really would prefer Felix not fight at all, but maybe that was asking too much. Fighting outside of school was a good start, he guessed.

“Yeah,” Felix said as he opened the door. He stopped and sighed, “Can you drive me there?” Locus resisted the urge to laugh. Evidently Felix hadn’t planned this fight very well if he hadn’t even thought of how he was going to get there until now.

Locus sighed and ruffled Felix’s hair, “Sure.” Felix made an undignified noise at the affection. He pouted while Locus put his shoes on and grabbed his car keys.

~

During the drive to Taco Bell, Locus asked, “What did Tucker do to piss you off?” Felix looked away and shrugged.

“I don’t remember.”

Locus could tell he was lying. But he didn’t push. Obviously he didn’t want to talk about it. He changed the subject.

“So, why Taco Bell?” Felix turned back towards him, seemingly grateful for Locus dropping it.

“Uh, y’know, It’s close to our houses. Secluded. And its Taco Bell. No one gives a fuck what happens there.” He said with a smirk.

~

The drive didn’t take long, only about ten minutes. Locus pulled the car into a space and turned to Felix. “Do you want me to stay?” “Nah. It could take a while. I’ll text you when I’m done.” Felix said, a malicious smile on his face. He started walking towards the rear of the building. He stopped and went back to Locus. He pulled the other down by his neck and kissed him briefly. Locus barely had time to reciprocate. It wasn’t unusual for Felix to throw himself at Locus like that, but it caught him off guard. Before he knew it Felix was halfway across the parking lot.

~

Felix clenched and unclenched his fists, walking towards Tucker. Tucker was leaning on the dumpster waiting for him. When he saw Felix, he pushed off and met him in the middle.

Felix glared up at him, not waiting for Tucker to speak or take the first shot. He reared back and swung, catching Tucker in a hard right hook. Tucker swore and stumbled to the side, not expecting Felix to be so angry.

Felix was angry, all right. He swung at Tucker again, and again, and again.

That was the last time Tucker would call Locus crazy.

~

An hour and a half later, Locus got a message from Felix.

**“Done.”**

Locus got back in his car and drove to Taco Bell. Locus had seen Felix after almost every fight he’d been in. All things considered, Felix didn’t look too bad. His knuckles were red and bleeding. He had a blooming bruise on his left cheekbone and his lip was split, and was out of breath, but no other injuries Locus could see. He had definitely seen Felix look worse after a fight.

“Did you win?” Locus asked as Felix climbed into his car. Felix laughed, wincing slightly when it pulled at his split lip. “Of course I won, Locs!” Felix gestured to his face, “He just got a few lucky hits.”

Felix bragged about how easily he’d beaten Tucker the whole ride back to Locus’ house. Locus listened to Felix, noting how he was still slightly out of breath. At first Locus had thought it was a result of the fight, but now, listening to Felix and how maliciously he talked about Tucker, Locus could tell he was angry. He wondered why Felix was angry after _winning_ a fight.

~

Once they were back at Locus’ house, he convinced Felix to let him check for other injuries. It only took cracked ribs going unnoticed once for Locus to become paranoid after every fight.

He got Felix to sit on the counter. He cleaned Felix’s split lip, though the other insisted that he could do it himself. Felix only became calm and let Locus fuss over him when Locus agreed to ask his mother to make spaghetti for dinner.

Locus could tell Felix was still slightly angry by the way his jaw was clenched. He supposed he would never figure out why. When Felix wanted to keep something to himself, it stayed. He wasn’t an open book, and Locus had accepted that not long after they met.

Locus could feel how Felix kept his eyes on him the whole time. When Locus cleaned Felix’s knuckles, Felix tightened his hands around Locus’. Locus looked up at him briefly, brows together in concentration.

When Locus finished cleaning his hands, Felix didn’t let go. Locus looked up at him in confusion. Felix leaned forward and kissed him. He pressed his hands to Locus’ chest to keep from falling off the counter. Locus could taste the cleaning alcohol lingering on Felix’s lips, but kissed back anyway. His hands settled on Felix’s waist. When Felix was sure he wasn’t going to fall, he moved his arms to wrap around Locus’ neck. The kiss made his lip sting. Locus hadn’t even put a liquid bandage on it yet, but Felix didn’t care. Locus definitely would. He was going to get a lecture about bacteria once they parted, he knew. Locus was overprotective like that.

Although, Felix couldn’t really hold it against him. He _had_ just beaten the living shit out a kid over an insult.

Okay, so they were both a little overprotective of each other.

Could you really blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thats all folks!  
> Also please dont kiss people if you have a open split lip because bacteria is a thing


End file.
